A Night Out
by Steph3
Summary: Steph helps Ranger lure in a skip. Responses to challenges on PP and RW.


**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belongs to JE.

**A Night Out**

'I really need to stop getting myself into these situations,' I thought, staring down at my beer. Recently, my financial situation had been a little tight, so I asked Ranger (a.k.a. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Batman, and Cuban Sex God) for some extra work. Since Ranger owns Rangeman, a security company, and I am a bounty hunter, he almost always had some kind of work I was qualified to do.

This job was one of the ones I usually did when working for Rangeman. I'd pretend to be an easy lay to get a bail jumper out the door with minimum fuss. Unfortunately, this time, the skip (Tray Martin) apparently was a country-western fan, but had a thing for classy sluts. I didn't quite get it, but nonetheless, I showed up in a customary LBD, FMPs, and my curly hair carefully styled. I had on about four coats of mascara—Tray was wanted for beating his girlfriend, and he believed in carrying guns.

I was still sitting at the bar, playing with the label on the beer bottle, trying to figure out how to approach him. He was playing pool with four other guys, all of whom were big and looked pretty stupid. I sighed heavily, then looked over and noticed that Tray was looking at me. I smiled seductively and ran my tongue around the outline of my lips, before taking a long pull of my beer. Tray immediately left the group and approached me.

"What's a dazzling urbanite like you doing in a rustic setting like this?" he asked, in what I'm sure he thought was a very charming way.

"Just having a drink. I was supposed to meet a guy at the restaurant across the street, but he stood me up," I said, sticking out my lower lip in a pout.

"That wasn't very nice," Tray agreed, smiling at me and then asking me dance. I looked up at his round sweaty face and noticed the pit stains under his arms, cringing inwardly. Outwardly I happily agreed to the dance and let him lead me to the dance floor. It was only a few minutes into the dancing that I couldn't take it anymore. I asked him outside, and he followed me like a puppy. After making it outside, I heard someone grab Tray, and I leaned against one of the black Explorers. As Cal and Manny loaded the skip up, Lester and Bobby made their way out of the bar. Ranger made his way over from his Porsche.

"You guys want to go out? I'm in the mood to hang out a bit tonight," Lester said. I glanced over at him, wondering. Usually when Les wanted to go out on a Saturday night, he would be looking for a chick. But tonight he was inviting them out? Odd, but okay.

"Sure. Tank's at Shorty's," Bobby offered. Within minutes it was decided that they would go there, and I just got dragged along since I rode with Ranger. Truth be told, I wasn't all that upset. Joe and I had broken up a few weeks ago (starting out over whether we had jelly or not while at the grocery store—the fight quickly got out of control). I had secretly been hoping that Ranger would keep his promise that he would be in my bed again but so far no good.

When we got to Shorty;s, we went in and found Tank with a couple of other RangeMen, and they quickly joined them. When the waitress came to take our orders, I groaned silently before ordering a coke and a salad. After the waitress walked away, I noticed all the guys were staring silently at me. Even though RangeMen had being quiet down to an art form, when they were all staring at you, it was slightly upsetting.

"What?" I demanded.

"Babe, a salad?" Ranger asked.

"I have to. I gave pizza up for Lent," I said sadly.

"You gave what up for Lent?" Bobby asked in shock.

"Yeah, pizza. It wasn't supposed to be hard," I defended. "I mean, it's just 7 weeks, right? And Joe and I are broken up, so there's no way he'll be assaulting me with pizza. And Lula, Connie, and I just do the Cluck in a Bucket or McDonalds thing," I explained.

"I'm surprised Cluck in a Bucket still lets you eat there," Lester muttered. I glared at him and most of the guys laughed. Even Ranger had a small smile tipping his lips. I frowned at him, but the conversation continued. When my salad got delivered, I viciously stabbed the lettuce and ate. As the night continued, we all ordered drinks (even Ranger was polluting the temple with a couple of beers), and just had a good time.

Finally, at about one, we decided to call it a night. It was actually really fun. I hadn't just gone out to have fun in a long time. When I was with Joe, we'd order pizza every now and again, and watch a sports game. Lula had been busy dating "her new man" and Connie had been far too involved with Family Business. I didn't want to get involved in that. Mary Lou had her kids, and my family had been pretty unbearable since I broke up with Joe. Ranger drove me home and went up to check my apartment.

"Thanks, Ranger," I said. I wasn't just thanking him for the job, bt for the dinner and the companionship. He knew, too. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly.

"No problem." With that, he left.


End file.
